


Heroes Wear SCBAs

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Dating, Fluff, Jongwon, M/M, Romance, Single Parents, dad!kihyun, firefighter!Hoseok, half of this is kiho blushing around each other, jookyun are shits the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: Hoseok is just doing his job when he pulls a father and a son out of a fire. Falling in love with them, however, wasn't exactly part of his job -- that isn't something that normally happens.But then again, Hoseok isn't normally supposed to take off his SCBA during rescues, but Hoseok tends to break protocol.





	Heroes Wear SCBAs

**Author's Note:**

> SCBA - self contained breathing apparatus

“Hoseok! Hoseok, wake up!”

Hoseok jolted awake, looking around confusedly before remembering that he was sleeping on the couch of the fire station. His hand was falling asleep from him laying on it. “What?” he muttered groggily. “What is it?”

Hyunwoo, his chief, looked at him urgently. “Get up and get dressed, we got an emergency call.”

With a large stretch, Hoseok sat up quickly and planted his feet onto the floor. The sound of the station alarm going off belatedly reached his ears as he shook his head quickly, waking himself up. “What time is it?” he asked as he stood up quickly.

“Three in the morning,” Hyunwoo told him as they rushed out of the room together. Hoseok was following close behind as they skidded into the apparatus bay. Three other responders were already there, turning out in their gear. The sound of the alarm was loud and urgent as they stopped in front of the uniforms

“Changkyun!” Hoseok exclaimed as he and Hyunwoo grabbed their apparel. His voice echoed despite the blaring sirens and the younger male turned to him, jogging backwards towards the firetruck, already fully clothed in his gear. 

“Yeah?” he called back. He swung the driver’s door open of the truck. 

Hoseok was jumping into his boots quickly, Hyunwoo dressing down just as fast beside him. He probably had less than a minute to turn out as he said, “Where’s the fire?”

“Couple blocks away at an apartment building. Don’t know the cause yet but we better hurry. We’re getting a lot of distress calls.” With that he hoisted himself up into the engine car. 

As soon as Hoseok had pulled on the heavy jacket and the clunky boots, he grabbed the rest of his gear and ran onto the firetruck with Hyunwoo. He smacked the outside of the engine with a loud bang and Changkyun turned on the lights and sirens and started to drive. 

“Did you fall asleep again?” 

Hoseok glanced up as he finished buckling some straps across his chest. Jooheon, another one of their firefighters, had spoken to him. He was already geared up also, his helmet secured on his head as he spoke to them.

“Yeah,” Hoseok replied with a short laugh. “I need to work on staying awake.” 

Jooheon chuckled as he watched him hook on his oxygen tank. “Don’t worry about it man, you’ve been on a twelve hour shift.” 

Hoseok grinned and said, “Yeah, it’s been a hard twelve hours. That kitten stuck in a tree? It really took the energy out of me.”

Jooheon snorted as the firetruck took a sharp turn. Luckily at three in the morning, there were little to no cars on the road and the siren echoed in the silence of the early morning hours. They were quiet for most of the ride and the Hyunwoo peeked out the window, his eyes widening as the glow of the distant fire started to light his face.

“Holy shit…” he muttered. Hoseok couldn’t see, but the awe in Hyunwoo’s voice already put him on edge. Hyunwoo grabbed Hoseok’s arm and his grip was tight. “Get ready, Hoseok, this one is going to be tough.” 

Of the fire and rescue of their team, Hyunwoo and Hoseok were mainly the rescue part. They were bigger than the other two and stronger in moments of panic and adrenaline. They were always the first to charge headfirst into the fires and save as many people as possible. And from the look on Hyunwoo’s face, Hoseok figured this fire would be a pretty hard one to get through also.

“Oh, fuck,” Hoseok said under his breath as the full fire came into view. 

The sound of the flames were roaring as the orange fire was bursting up at the night sky. The entire top of the apartment building was on fire with smoke pouring out the windows and filling the air. There were people out on the front, some laying on the floor waiting for the paramedics but it didn’t seem like there was anyone who was terribly hurt.

“There’s only about ten people out there,” Hyunwoo muttered. 

The firetruck came to a halt and they all jumped out immediately. Changkyun and Jooheon made a break for the hose in the engine car as Hyunwoo and Hoseok immediately took to running towards the building. The fire was raging in front of them and Hyunwoo approached an older lady who was coughing on the ground.

“Ma’am! Excuse me, ma’am, are you alright?”

She nodded as Hoseok closed his SCBA  around his face. “I’m okay. I’m the landlady and I live on the first floor so I just breathed in some smoke. But there are some tenants still on the upper floors!” 

Hyunwoo glanced up at the burning upper floors, worry settling into his eyes. “Okay. Thank you for letting us know. Hoseok! We have to go now or the people up there might get trapped before the water can start putting the fire out.” 

“Got it,” Hoseok replied. 

Hyunwoo locked his own SCBA around his face and beckoned for him to follow him right into the fire.

  
  
  
  


“Hoseok! Hoseok, this door is stuck!” Changkyun yelled through the smoke. He was working on blasting the fire with water but the smoke was overwhelming. Most of the floors were free of fire now but getting through the smoke and rubble and final flames were proving to be more difficult. 

Hoseok maneuvered his way to Changkyun’s side. They were in one of the apartments that the fire had started in. They still hadn’t pinpointed the cause but he suspected some faulty wiring in the kitchen started some sort of spark and it spread while they were sleeping. 

“Are there people inside?”

Changkyun nodded. “I think so, but I can’t get it open.”

Hoseok placed his hand on the door and nodded. “It’s cool! There’s no flames on the other side so get to where Jooheon is! I can handle this right now!” 

“Roger that!” 

Changkyun was scurrying away with the hose in his arms and Hoseok jiggled the stuck door handle. He knocked on the door and said, “Hello?” Voices sounded in response from inside and Hoseok continued. “I’m a fireman and I’m going to get you out of here, I just need you to stand clear of the door!” 

After the voices on the other side relayed their understanding, Hoseok shook his head because it looked like he would have to do it the hard way. He didn’t have any tools with him so he took a good few steps back and then threw his foot straight at the door. After a couple more hard kicks, the door flung open and Hoseok rushed inside to find two teenage boys huddled in the corner. 

“Hey! Hey, I’m right here with you guys, don’t worry!” Hoseok said, his voice sounding odd and robotic through his mask. Hoseok knelt down on one knee and checked quickly to make sure neither of them were injured. “What are your names?” he asked them.

“My name’s Jaehyun!” one replied, holding the other by the shoulders. 

The other peeked up from under his bangs and said, “I’m Bomin.”

“Jaehyun and Bomin?” Hoseok repeated and they nodded. “You two are going to be okay from here on out, alright? You’re safe. The fire on your floor is all gone. I have to keep going so I need to ask you two to get out on your own. Do you think you can do that for me?”

They shared a glance with each other before looking up to Hoseok with shaking eyes and nodding. Hoseok grinned at them and it seemed to bring them comfort as he held out his hands and helped them up.

“You boys are very brave,” he told them reassuringly. “There’s still a lot of smoke so stay close to the ground and be careful on your way out, alright?”

“Yes, sir!” they said in unison. “Thank you!” 

“Stay together!” Hoseok called out to them as they scampered out and immediately fell onto all fours, crawling their way out of the building. 

Hoseok checked all the other rooms on the floor before moving to the next one. This one was more difficult because the stairs were blocked with fallen debris and some flames were still dancing around the halls. Jooheon and Changkyun were doing their best to put it out but the fire kept finding a way to stay alive. 

Jooheon turned to face him, his eyes sharp through the glass of his mask. “Hoseok, we got this. All the residents should be out by now so we’ll work on putting out the fire. You go help the paramedics and see if they need extra hands getting people to the hospital.” 

“You sure you don’t need help?” 

“No, most of the fire is getting blocked off by fallen debris so it’s not going to spread. Just get down there and make sure everybody is alright!”

Hoseok nodded in understanding and carefully made his way down a few flights of stairs before jogging outside into the cool night air. He ripped off his oxygen mask and glanced around at the scene in front of him. The ambulance had arrived shortly after they had and were giving out emergency care to those who needed it. A couple they had found unconscious were in the back of the ambulance but they seemed to be alright. The lights of the ambulance and firetruck were lighting up the entire street and neighbors had come out to watch and to make sure the residents were okay. Some fire was still at the top of the building but now that everyone was safe, they could focus on putting out all the flames. 

Hyunwoo was with the paramedics and talking to some of the residents who were on the grass with bandages around their arms. No one was seriously hurt, it seemed, and Hoseok was grateful. 

“Wait, wait… ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen… wait, oh no--” 

Hoseok turned to see the landlady next to him. She had an emergency blanket wrapped around her shoulders as her eyes were searching the crowd of people worriedly. Her hands shook as she counted the people over and over. 

“Ma’am?” Hoseok said, drawing her attention. Her eyes were wide and wet. “Ma’am, is something the matter?”

“One of them’s missing,” she said in a low, shaking voice. She grabbed onto Hoseok’s arm and desperately said, “One of them’s missing! One of my tenants isn’t here!”

Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat as he held onto her shoulders to calm her down. “Ma’am. Hey, look at me -- we’ve rescued everyone. We checked all the rooms and made sure no one was there and some tenants from the top floor said everyone on the floor made it out before the walls started falling apart. There’s no need to worry, so please--”

“No, someone isn’t here!” she shouted. “Kihyun and his son, they aren’t here! They’re a father and son and they live on the top floor by themselves! I don’t see them!” 

The tenants from the building started bristling around her. They started shaking their heads, saying they were sure they saw him come down but the more they searched for him, the wider their eyes became as they realized that this tenant wasn’t among them. 

“Holy shit…” one of the residents said, his eyes blowing wide as he looked up at the building. “That means he’s still up there!”

Hoseok craned his neck and stared at the top of the building and how dark smoke was still coming out in thick plumes. Looking back to the landlady, he said, “You’re sure? You’re absolutely positive he’s still up there?”

“Yes!” she nodded frantically. “He’s still up there, he is! He would be here otherwise! You have to save him, sir, you have to!” 

Hoseok’s eyes widened as Hyunwoo jogged over after hearing all the commotion. “Ma’am,” Hyunwoo said in his deep, comforting voice, “are you  _ sure  _ he didn’t get out? The stairwell to the top floor is blocked--”

“He’s not here! Please, he’s so young and he’s got a three year old son! There’s got to be a way to get back in there!” She clung onto his uniform tightly, the desperation raw and husky in her voice. 

It didn’t even take half a second for Hoseok to nod at her reassuringly and strap his oxygen mask back on. Beside him, Hyunwoo was already doing the same, getting ready to head back into the building. He reached behind him to switch on the tank attached to his back and then held the landlady’s shoulders so he could look at her sincerely in the eyes. “I will,” he said firmly. “I swear on my badge that I’ll get him out of there. Make sure everyone here stays put here for me, will you?” 

She nodded, her eyes glimmering with tears as she gripped the emergency blanket around her shoulders. Hyunwoo and Hoseok shared a glance with each other before plunging right back into the fire. 

  
  
  
  


“What do you mean there’s someone up there?!” 

Changkyun’s eyes were wide when Hyunwoo and Hoseok had shouted at him urgently, telling him to move out of the way so they could get through. 

“Someone’s trapped up there,” Hoseok told him, his breathing loud in his mask. “You two keep putting out the fire but we’ve got to go in there and look for him.”

Jooheon paused his movements to look the two straight in the eye. “You two are sure?”

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo said confidently. “We’re sure.” 

“...Alright. Be safe in there, the stairs are getting really weak.” Jooheon’s eyes were serious as he said, “Honestly, we think the top floor might be a goner soon.”

Hoseok nodded. “We got it. We’ll be careful, we promise.”

Hoseok didn’t remember the last time he actually needed to go into live fire. It was hotter than he remembered and he couldn’t see very well. The smoke was dark and thick here compared to the smoke he had dealt with thus far and Hoseok had to keep calling out to Hyunwoo to make sure he was near him. 

Jooheon wasn’t wrong about the stairwell leading up being blocked and weak. The rails were crumbling by the second and part of a fallen wall was blocking the way up the steps. It was too large to destroy so the best they could do was nudge it out of the way enough for them to squeeze through. 

When they entered the top floor, they were greeted with more smoke and definitely more fire. The floor was so enveloped in smoke and fumes, Hoseok worried that if someone was really trapped up here, they were unconscious from inhaling so much smoke. 

“You really think someone’s up here?” Hoseok asked his partner. 

Hoseok could only see Hyunwoo’s eyes through his helmet and he raised his eyebrows. “If someone is up here, then we don’t have a lot of time if we want to save them.” 

Hoseok nodded at him. “You’re right,” he said quickly as he bolted into the apartments one by one. He broke down the doors that were barely hanging on and pushed his way through burning chairs and fallen shelves. 

“You find anyone?!” he heard Hyunwoo yell from across the hallway.

Hoseok pushed a pile of burning wood out of the way and stepped over it as he exited an empty apartment. “No! I haven’t found anyone yet.”

Hyunwoo shook his head as he trudged down to another apartment. “Keep looking! We’re not leaving until we search every nook of this floor.” 

“Roger that, chief.”

Hoseok went through two more apartments before entering the third. The door to this apartment was hardly hanging on by the hinges and the smoke was thick and heavy inside. He waved away at any smoke he could to clear the air long enough for him to see. He stepped over the burned and flaming debris as quickly but as carefully as possible. The room was filled with singed and destroyed furniture as Hoseok pushed through but it was when he shoved aside a fallen window frame that he felt his heart race and pick up. 

Right there, curled up between the edge of a sofa and the wall was a man who was hardly awake, breathing in shallow, short breaths. His arms were wound tightly around a small child who was not conscious. 

“Oh shit… Hyunwoo! Hyunwoo!” Hoseok shouted at the top of his lungs. “Hyunwoo, I found him!” 

He heard Hyunwoo bulldozing towards where he was as he knelt on to the ground and tried to see if the man was conscious.

“Sir? Sir, can you hear me?” 

It was difficult, but the man opened his eyes and squinted at him through the smoke. His eyes were wet with panicked tears as he coughed and nodded, doing his best to shield his baby’s head. “Yes,” he rasped out. Then stronger, he said, “Yes.” 

“Okay. My name is Hoseok and I’m going to get you and your kid out of here.” Hoseok nodded at him and waited for him to nod back. The man seemed very out of it, like he was about to lose consciousness any second. “Can you sit up for me?”

The man nodded but he struggled to sit up and Hoseok held a hand behind back to help him. Hyunwoo arrived right then, kneeling down beside him to help see if there were any big injuries. 

As the man sat up, Hoseok held him steady and asked, “Can you tell me your name, sir? And your child’s name?”

“Kihyun,” he coughed. “It’s Yoo Kihyun. And Yoo Jongwon.”

Hoseok nodded to acknowledge him but then froze. Hyunwoo didn’t seem to notice as he gripped Kihyun’s shoulder reassuringly and said, “We’re going to help you and Jongwon out of here. We’re going to need you to cooperate with us as we--”

“Hyunwoo, the kid’s not breathing.”

Hyunwoo snapped his head to Hoseok who was fiddling with the straps on his mask. “What?” Hyunwoo asked, shocked.

“Kid’s not breathing,” Hoseok said again. His eyes flickered onto Kihyun’s face and then added, “Kihyun’s not doing so hot either. They’re not going to be able to walk out on their own and the paramedics won’t get up here in time.” He tore off his breathing mask, choking as he inhaled a lungful of smoke, and then held the mask over the child’s face. 

“Hoseok!” Hyunwoo snapped. “Put the SCBA back on right now, you are not allowed to take that off!”

“He needs it more than I do, Hyunwoo, I’ll be fine!”

“Shin Hoseok, I swear--!”

“I’ll carry them!” Hoseok said as he covered his mouth and nose with one hand. “You lead the way!”

Hyunwoo was hesitant but after a reassuring glance from Hoseok, he nodded and stood up and as he began to clear a path back into the hallway. Hoseok did his best to secure the breathing apparatus over the kid’s face as he called out Kihyun’s name. “Listen, I’m going to lift you up and take you out of here, okay? I’m going to need you to hold onto Jongwon really tightly as we go. Think you can do that?”

Kihyun nodded weakly, his eyes fluttering shut as Hoseok slipped his arms underneath him and lifted him up with ease. He held onto his son tightly, his arms curled around him protectively. Jongwon’s small chest was starting to move up and down again as Hoseok stood up with the two of them in his arms. He made sure Kihyun was safe in his arms before making his way out of the apartment and to Hyunwoo, who had cleared a safe pathway through the debris and to the staircase. 

All the smoke in air made it hard for Hoseok to breathe, but he would need to tough it out for the next couple minutes. He glanced down at the face of the man in his arms and how his cheeks and forehead were grimy with soot and his eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to breathe in the smoky air. Hoseok wanted to get him out of here, he wanted to see him safe and breathing easily. 

“We’re going to get you out of here,” he promised softly. 

Following Hyunwoo out of the top floor was easy. Hyunwoo was as big as he was dependable so Hoseok didn’t worry much about anything blocking their way. Whenever the ceiling shook and starting crumbling above them, Hoseok would shield Kihyun and Jongwon with his body immediately and Hyunwoo would hold his own body protectively over them as well. They had always made a good and Hoseok’s sentiments were proven right when Hyunwoo strained his arms to hold the fallen wall that was blocking the stairs open long enough for Hoseok to slip through while still cradling Kihyun in his arms. Hyunwoo was able to slip through right after him and luckily, there was no more fire on the other side of the fallen piece. 

“Oh my god! Hoseok, are you insane?!” Changkyun exclaimed when he spotted Hoseok without his SCBA on. But then he focused on Kihyun and Jongwon in his arms and asked, “Are they the last ones?”

Hoseok nodded, coughing in the direction opposite of Kihyun’s face to clear the smoke from his lungs. “They’re the last ones.” 

He barely finished his sentence before he was walking past them and down the rest of the stairs. The closer they got to the ground floor, the less smoke there was and Kihyun was starting to breathe easier and soon he was heaving in deep breaths of air as they continued towards the exit. Kihyun’s eyes squeezed shut every time the rafters above them shook in the slightest and Hoseok promised him over and over that he was safe.

Breaking out from the building and into the night air was the most relieving feeling Hoseok had felt all night. Kihyun gasped as the fresh air hit his face, breathing hard and quick like he was going to run out of air if he didn’t breathe in enough. He clutched Jongwon in his arms tightly and stroked his hair as tears of relief started to drip down from his eyes. All of their neighbors had crowded around them instantly and their landlady bursting into tears and thanked Hoseok over and over; Hoseok had to tell her that he was no hero and it was just his job. 

“Thank you,” Kihyun said to him shakily. He looked up at Hoseok from his arms and his eyes were wide and wet and full of earnest. “Thank you so much, thank you.”

Hoseok shook his head. “Don’t thank me.” 

He carried the father and son in his arms all the way to the back of the ambulance where the EMTs immediately took Jongwon in and Kihyun sat on the edge as they brought him his own oxygen mask and tank. They leaned him back so he could breathe easier, holding the mask over his mouth as they checked all of his vitals. Kihyun’s hand reached out to hold his son’s and he didn’t let his grip go for even a second.

Hoseok pulled off his helmet and took deep gulps of air himself and took off his heavy fireman’s jacket. He was just standing in his black shirt and fireman’s pants with suspenders over his shoulders as he took in deep breaths. As he wiped the all the sweat from his face and body, a nurse he recognized and was friends with came over to him and grabbed his hand firmly, leading him over to the front of the ambulance where another oxygen mask awaited. 

Hoseok resisted, shaking his head. “No, Hyungwon, I don’t need it--”

Hyungwon still yanked him to the front of another ambulance, pushing him down onto the passenger seat and strapping a mask over his face forcefully. “Sit your ass down, you reckless son of a bitch,” he snapped. 

Hoseok rolled his eyes as he tried to take it off. “I really don’t need it, Hyungwon,” he insisted.

Hyungwon smacked his hand down and glared at him. “Don’t touch it.” He crossed his arms and watched Hoseok breathe as if he was watching a baby. “You’re so stupid, you know that?” he said with a sharp smack to Hoseok’s head.

“Ow!”

“Are you actually  _ mad?!  _ Like,  _ insane even?” _ Hyungwon asked sharply as he crossed his arms. “You know, Hyunwoo always told me you were reckless but I didn’t think you’d make actual  _ stupid  _ decisions during a rescue!”

“Hyungwon--”

“You took off your  _ SCBA!” _ Hyungwon’s voice was still filled with annoyed disbelief. “What were you  _ thinking,  _ Hoseok?! You could have suffocated in there!” 

“But the kid stopped breathing, Hyungwon, what was I supposed to do? Let him die?” Hoseok retorted, his breath fogging up his mask.

“But what if  _ you  _ stopped breathing, you idiot?!” Hyungwon delivered another blow to his shoulder. “Who would get them out if you just keeled over from inhaling too much smoke? Who’s going to carry  _ you  _ out?!” 

Hoseok frowned, crossing his arms and muttering under his breath because honestly, Hyungwon was correct and Hoseok did break a very important rule. It wasn’t the first time he had broken protocol during rescue before and it wasn’t his first time getting reprimanded for it either. He thought he didn’t deserve the smacks though. 

Hyunwoo was walking up to them then, his boots moving clunkily across the pavement as he neared. “Fire’s out,” he told Hoseok. “Top floor is pretty much unsalvageable though. It’s going to be tough on these people.” He shook his head solemnly. 

“You did your best, babe,” Hyungwon said in a softer voice. He leaned over and Hyunwoo pecked him on the lips softly as Hyungwon rubbed his shoulder. “Proud of you.”

“Chief gets kisses and I get hit?” Hoseok asked sarcastically. “Someone call the police please, I’m being abused.”

“Shut up,” Hyungwon deadpanned. 

Hyunwoo snorted and rolled his eyes at the two of them. He gave Hyungwon a small pat on his waist and then said, “Anyways, I’ve got to go help out Jooheon and Changkyun. Make sure this guy breathes.” He turned to Hoseok. “And  _ you.  _ Don’t think this is over, I need to have a very serious discussion with you once we get back to the station.”

Hoseok groaned as Hyunwoo disappeared. Running a hand through his hair, he looked up at Hyungwon. “Why do we always have to have serious discussions? Why can’t we just have friendly, lighthearted discussions about the upcoming fireman’s picnic or something? Why can’t the chief just stop yelling at me?”

Hyungwon scoffed as he did a quick check on Hoseok’s vitals and flicked his oxygen mask. “Because you like to break the safety protocols and put yourself in danger while helping other people. Honestly Hoseok, why’d you take off your SCBA, that’s  _ the  _ item you don’t take off.”

Hoseok just rolled his eyes and leaned back on his hands because he had already given Hyungwon his answer earlier.

“Thank you, though…” 

“What was that?” 

Hyungwon smacked him one more time for good measure before retreating back into a more relaxed posture. “I said thanks,” he said quietly. “Kihyun and Jongwon… I actually know them. They’re good friends of mine and I can’t begin to imagine if anything bad had happened to them. So thanks for saving them.” 

Hoseok sighed but smiled as he slipped the oxygen mask off of his face. Hyungwon didn’t protest, so he continued, “Are they going to be okay? Kihyun and Jongwon.” 

Hyungwon glanced at the back of the other ambulance. They were placing Kihyun on a stretcher next to his son, reassuring him as they closed the doors and began to drive to the nearest hospital to give Kihyun and Jongwon the extra care that they needed. 

With a small sigh, Hyungwon told him, “Kihyun’s vitals are alright at best, but it’s Jongwon we really have to keep an eye on. I know I keep yelling at you for taking off your SCBA but if you hadn’t, Jongwon really could’ve died so… I guess thanks for that too. It’s best if we get them to the hospital and run some tests after we can confirm that they’re fine. Jongwon is a small kid though, so it might take him more time to recover completely. But they should be absolutely fine. It’s great that you guys worked so quickly and so well because Kihyun and Jongwon were the worst looking victims and they aren’t even too bad compared to what could have happened.”

Hoseok nodded at his words in silent agreement. Hyungwon placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it appreciatively this time instead of hitting him. Hoseok took it as his thanks and stood up. “They’re… a really lovely father and son. Hope they come out on top of this.”

“Me too.” Hyungwon nodded.

  
  
  
  


“Do you see this? Look at this, Hoseok, and tell me what this is.”

“....An SCBA.” 

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“An SCBA.” 

“Thank you. And could you tell me what that stands for?” 

Hoseok grumbled under his breath as he sat on one of the dining table chairs in the fire department station’s kitchen. It was a week after the fire and a week of relative calmness. There weren’t any other emergencies that they needed to respond to that week aside from a couple cats stuck in weird places. Hoseok thought maybe he had gotten lucky because Hyunwoo had seemed to forgotten the serious discussion he had promised Hoseok, but clearly he wasn’t lucky because Hyunwoo had sat him down and started lecturing him at once.

He crossed his arms and glared at the mask Hyunwoo was holding in front of his face. “A self contained breathing apparatus.” 

“Very good,” Hyunwoo told him, massaging his temples with his free hand. “Now can you please tell me what the rule is?”

Changkyun and Jooheon were sitting together on a sofa in the same room, trying hard to keep their giggles in as they watched Hyunwoo lecture Hoseok for what had to be the hundredth time in his firefighting career. 

“You should never, under any circumstance, take off your SCBA.” Hyunwoo looked satisfied with Hoseok’s answer until he added, “Unless it’s a dire emergency where the life of another person is in danger and you’re strong enough to get through without your SCBA.” 

Jooheon visibly held in a guffaw as Hyunwoo sighed loudly, slapping his forehead in exasperation. He frowned at Hoseok. “Honestly Hoseok, this is why you’ll never get promoted.” That comment had Jooheon and Changkyun reeling in their seats. 

“Okay, but you allowed me to carry them out of the fire without my SCBA on, so who’s  _ really  _ at fault here?”

“Hoseok, I’m--”

Hoseok only smiled and shrugged. “Guess you’ll be my chief forever.”

“Yes, because  _ that’s  _ what I need--” 

They were interrupted when the door opened and a familiar, lanky nurse sauntered in. “Hey guys,” Hyungwon said as he took off his jacket. 

Hyunwoo was never very transparent with his emotions, but even Hoseok could tell he perked up a little bit as he went over to greet his boyfriend. “You’re finally off?” 

“Yeah.” Hyungwon nodded. “A kid came in with an allergic reaction but other than that, the emergency room was pretty calm for the past two days.” 

With a sigh, Hyunwoo pressed a kiss to his lips. “Two days is too long. I didn’t even get to see you at home.” 

“This is disgusting,” Jooheon muttered under his breath. He stood up and headed to the kitchen. “I’m going to eat if anyone wants to join me.” 

Hyunwoo just chuckled at him and turned his attention back to his boyfriend. “You’re going to be home tonight, right?”

“Yeah, I will be.” Hyungwon nodded. “Let’s eat something special tonight, I’m in need of a good home cooked meal.” 

Hoseok was about to interject with a snarky comment about how they were better off eating out since neither of them could produce a home cooked meal, let alone a good one, but then Hyunwoo smiled and nodded and said, “I’ll let Kihyun know. He and Jongwon will be really excited that you’ll be home.” 

Hyungwon grinned at that, a light little giggle leaving his lips. “Oh, really? Jongwon and Kihyun miss me?”

“I think it’s still more Jongwon than Kihyun, but yes.” 

“Kihyun? Like Yoo Kihyun from last week?” Hoseok interrupted curiously. 

Hyungwon turned to him and nodded. “Yeah,” he said casually. “The fire destroyed mostly everything they had so Kihyun’s staying with me until he can get back on his feet.”

“Oh,” Hoseok said softly.

“Which also means he’s staying with my by default,” Hyunwoo said with a crooked smile.

“How is he, by the way?” Hoseok asked, standing up. “When were he and Jongwon discharged?”

“Last week? They were discharged fairly quickly.”

Hoseok nodded. He rocked on his feet a little anxiously and he didn’t know why. It’s not like there would be news of Kihyun dying since he  _ did  _ save him but he just felt nervous receiving news about him. “Everything was destroyed in the fire, you said?”

“Oh yeah, it’s pretty bad.” Hyungwon made a face. “They went back to look for anything they could salvage and they really don’t have anything except for the clothes on their backs right now.”

“Is there anything I can do to help them?” Hoseok asked. “I really want to help them recover in any way possible.”

Hyungwon shoved his hands into his pockets and replied, “Well, Kihyun doesn’t like donations and he should be able to get back up soon with his personal savings and the money he makes from his bakery. If anything, send him a good wishes card.” 

“Oh.” Hoseok blinked. “Oh, right. Yeah, I’ll do something like that.” He couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that he didn’t have any options where he could provide more.

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Kihyun this is so much food… You didn’t have to!”

Kihyun smiled at Hyungwon and Hyunwoo warmly. The dinner he made was so large that it filled up their small dining table and barely left enough room for their own bowls and utensils. “Don’t worry about it,” he said gently. “It’s the least I could do to thank you guys, really.” He gestured to the table. “Please. Eat!” 

He didn’t need to tell the two of them twice before they started eat from the assortment of food Kihyun had prepared. It was clear on their faces how much they loved and appreciated the food as they ate it and it made Kihyun warm inside.

“Jongwon, eat with your fork please,” Kihyun said to his son. 

Jongwon looked up at him and nodded, putting down the carrot he had held in his fingers to pick up his small fork. He had to sit on a phonebook because he would be too small to eat at the table otherwise. He stabbed the carrot a little awkwardly and brought it back up to his mouth to continue nibbling on it. 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” Kihyun smiled and stroked his hair then planted a soft kiss on his forehead. He turned back to his own food and finally began eating once he made sure everyone else had started. “So how was work for you two? You must be exhausted, Hyungwon.” 

“I’m going to sleep for the next five days, mark my words,” he joked around the food in his mouth. “I’ll eat until I grow a food baby and pass out and I won’t wake up until the world ends,” he decided. 

Kihyun laughed at his friend happily as he reached over to wipe Jongwon’s mouth with a napkin. Hyunwoo’s eyes suddenly widened as he remembered something. He stood up from his seat, Kihyun and Hyungwon watching interestedly as he said, “Did you guys see the paper a couple days ago?”

Kihyun shot Hyungwon a weird look, mouthing, _ ‘He still reads the paper?’  _ and Hyungwon gave him a sad, understanding smile back. Hiding his mouth behind his hand, Kihyun guffawed because he couldn’t imagine how much extra money Hyungwon and Hyunwoo were spending just because Hyunwoo didn’t like reading his news on the internet. (Or didn’t know how to use the internet, as Hyungwon would say.)

Hyungwoo returned with a thick newspaper, leafing through it until he got to the community news section of the paper. He handed the page to Kihyun, who looked at him curiously as he took it. His eyebrows shot up as he looked at the article. “Oh,” he murmured. 

“That’s you guys,” Hyunwoo said as he sat back down. “A reporter caught the moment you guys were brought out.” 

The article he handed to Kihyun was about the fire from last week. It was mostly about all buildings should require a basic sprinkler system and escape route, but the main picture used in the article was of Kihyun and his son. It was an action shot of that night when the fireman who had saved him was carrying him out of the smoking building. Kihyun was cradled in his arms, his eyes closed shut as he held Jongwon against his chest. 

“Wow,” Kihyun breathed. “I didn’t realize our picture was taken.” 

Hyunwoo nodded as he reshifted his focus back on his dinner plate. “It’s a really nice picture, despite the circumstance. It’s going pretty viral on the internet, I heard.”

Hyungwon nodded in agreement. “I saw it going around on Twitter. Someone was hashtagging stuff to thank our firefighters and it was pretty sweet overall.” He laughed though and said, “A lot of people were making up random stories to go with the picture instead of knowing what really happened though.” 

Kihyun shrugged with a laugh. “Well, that’s Twitter, isn’t it?” 

“What’s that, daddy?” Jongwon asked next to him. He tried to glance over, leaning his whole body and Kihyun brought the paper over for Jongwon to see.

“Look, that’s you and daddy,” Kihyun said, pointing to the picture. He smiled as Jongwon ogled at the paper. “Remember that?”

Jongwon blinked as he pointed at himself. “Am I sleeping?”

Kihyun nodded. “This is before you woke up from your nap in the hospital.”

“Who’s that?” he asked then, pointing at Hoseok.

“That’s a firefighter, honey. Do you remember when we got stuck inside the fire? He’s the man that helped us out of the fire.” 

“Wow,” Jongwon said under his breath. His eyes were big and wide as he looked closer. “Is he a superhero, daddy?” 

Kihyun thought back to all the Saturday morning cartoons Jongwon would watch back in their old apartment. He recalled one in particular about superheroes with capes that would save  “people from burning buildings. Jongwon must’ve made that connection.

“Hm, not a  _ super _ hero,” Kihyun told him gently, “but he  _ is  _ a hero. All firefighters are heroes.” The whole table laughed when Jongwon looked over to Hyunwoo with a new sparkle in his eyes. 

“Too bad that firefighter happens to also be a knucklehead,” Hyunwoo joked as he took a drink from his glass. 

Kihyun raised his eyebrows as he looked down to the firefighter in the picture. “This one? That saved us?” 

Hyungwon snorted. “Yeah, that’s him. The idiot risked his life to get you two out of there.”

Kihyun’s heart sank suddenly, the sparkle in his eyes going dim. “Oh…” he said softly. “Was… Was my situation too dangerous or something?”

“Oh! Oh, no Kihyun, nothing like that!” Hyungwon exclaimed abruptly. “Hoseok is just an idiot because he deliberately put himself in danger even though it was against protocol.” He still sounded somewhat angry about the whole matter. After a moment, he explained, “Hoseok broke the rules while saving you. You’re never supposed to take of his SCBA, but he did.” 

“SCBA?” Kihyun questioned.

“The mask thing we wear,” Hyunwoo supplied helpfully. “We’re really not supposed to take it off, especially during rescues.”

“He did?” Kihyun looked back to the picture in his hands, a newborn sense of awe and respect blooming in his chest. 

Hyungwon snorted. “Yeah, the idiot did.” But then he smiled down at his food and said, “He’s so reckless… all he was focused on was getting you two out of the fire safe.” 

Kihyun smiled and replied, “Well, it’s his job after all.”

“He asked about you today, you know.”

With wide, surprised eyes, Kihyun asked, “Me?”

“Yeah.” Hyungwon and Hyunwoo both nodded together. “He really wants to help you guys in any way he can but I told him you were pretty okay on your own.” 

“Oh… Hm,” Kihyun murmured to himself. He looked down at the picture again. The firefighter in the picture had nothing covering the lower part of his face, the mask instead on Jongwon’s. Kihyun wondered how much smoke he had to inhale to get them out safely. “I should do something for him as a thank you. Especially if he risked his life to help us.” 

Hyunwoo laughed under his breath lightly with a small scoff. “If you award him for not wearing his mask, he’ll never shut up about it.” The three all laughed together.

“I should really make something for him,” Kihyun hummed to himself. “And Jongwon too. We should thank him, don’t you think?” Jongwon nodded and Kihyun ruffled his hair. “What did you say his name was?” 

“His name’s Hoseok,” Hyunwoo told him.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun murmured under his breath. Maybe he was a superhero after all. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Damn, did your arms get bigger?” 

“Well, the rest of my body didn’t get smaller, if that’s what you’re asking.” 

Changkyun tilted his head as he stared at Hoseok’s body. “Maybe it’s because I haven’t seen you outside of your fireman suit lately.” 

Hoseok flexed playfully in his firefighter’s uniform. The dark navy shirt did a great job at accentuating his figure, especially since he’d be working out more than usual lately. “I look good, right?”

“You look like you’re going to need a bigger shirt,” Jooheon said from across the room. “Your neck is about to burst your collar.” 

“Hm… it is quite tight.”

“Quite tight? Hoseok, a vein looks like it’s about to explode, please unbutton one button, at the very least.” 

With a roll of his eyes, Hoseok unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and said, “Sorry I’m the biggest person in our squad”

“You’re actually disgusting.” Changkyun guffawed beneath his hand. “And I’m going to tell Hyunwoo”

“Tell me what?”

Hyunwoo stepped in then, hanging up his coat on a wall hanger. Hyunwoo wasn’t usually late to arriving at the station, so seeing him arrive last was a tad strange.

“Hoseok thinks he’s bigger than you!” Jooheon shouted in an accusatory tone. He wagged a finger at Hoseok who shot him a dirty glance.

“Oh yeah, real mature there, Jooheon.” 

“We have to report all accounts of treason or disloyalty to the chief.” Jooheon shrugged. “Just doing my job.” 

Hyunwoo blinked at them both and then said, “Anyways. We don’t have anything for lunch, right?”

“There’s still leftover chili from last week.”

Hoseok groaned. “I’m so sick of chili. I mean it tastes great but at what cost?”

Hyunwoo snorted. “Well, lucky for you I brought lunch. ...And someone with it, but more importantly-- lunch!” 

_ “Someone--  _ what do you mean you  _ brought  _ someone for lunch?”

Changkyun leaned over Jooheon to hiss in his ear, “You think it’s a stripper?”

“What? A stripper? Changkyun, Hyunwoo is more faithful than a dog to Hyungwon.”

“Hey man, you never know.”

Hoseok laughed as Hyunwoo sighed at them tiredly. “It’s not a stripper,” he said. “I brought someone that wanted to see you.” He looked pointedly at Hoseok. 

“Me?” Hoseok asked, his eyebrows raising. “Someone wants to see me? Who would want--” 

Hoseok was interrupted by the sound of the door opening again but instead of Hyunwoo, a familiar man walked in with a few boxes in his arms. No doubt, this was Kihyun from last week. The only thing missing was his son. Kihyun walked in hesitantly, his head tilting into the room as he gripped the fabric wrapped boxes in his hands.

“Hello?” he asked softly. 

Everyone in the room paused and stared at the man except for Hyunwoo who walked back over to guide Kihyun in. “Everyone, this is Kihyun,” he said.

Hoseok remembered Kihyun, most definitely, but in the chaos of the fire and the all the ambulances, he didn’t quite recall Kihyun being this attractive. His face was clean now and his hair was styled. He looked so soft as he stood there with containers tied with cloth in his arms. Hoseok felt everything in his chest stop all at once before restarting twice as fast all over again. He would never say it out loud, especially since this was his first formal meeting with Kihyun, but Kihyun was kind of gorgeous in his own way.

“Hi.” Jooheon was the first to pipe up. He gave him a friendly smile as he stood up from their couch. “What brings you here?”

“Well, I, uh, just wanted to thank you guys,” Kihyun said slowly. He pulled the big box under his arm out and continued, “For saving us that day. We don’t know what would’ve happened without you so…” he cleared his throat. “I wanted to bring you guys a gift.” 

“There’s no need to thank us,” Hoseok spoke up. Kihyun looked straight at him and Hoseok had to clear his throat because it suddenly got stuck. He coughed and said, “We were only doing our jobs.” 

Kihyun blinked at him before looking down with a soft smile and Hoseok felt something inside of him warm. “Right,” Kihyun said with a small laugh. “Either way, Hyunwoo says you guys have only been eating chili lately so I thought I would bring some food I made as a gift.” 

“Oh, let me help you with those,” Jooheon offered as Kihyun came forward with a bunch of boxes in his arms. 

Jooheon took some from Kihyun’s hands and placed them on their small, kitchen table as Kihyun came over with the rest. Changkyun picked up one of the boxes that was wrapped in cloth. The plaid blue pattern was tied into a perfect set of rabbit ears at the top that Changkyun untied to reveal a large container that was still warm with food.

“Kimchi pancakes!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide. “I haven’t had these in forever!” 

Kihyun smiled at his enthusiasm. “I’m so glad you’re excited.” He began unwrapping other boxes. “I made a lot of other things also. Mostly side dishes for you all to keep in the fridge her for the next couple of weeks.” 

He began opening the various boxes he brought and Hoseok felt his eyes grow along with his stomach. The smell that began to fill the station dining room was mouth watering and Hoseok wanted to do nothing more than dig in and start eating.

“Chief, can we eat?” Changkyun asked quickly. His stomach growled audibly and Kihyun chuckled. 

Hyunwoo looked at the clock on the wall and replied, “Yeah, it’s near lunch time anyways.” 

“You’re the one who says we should eat before coming in so that we don’t waste our time eating,” Jooheon said with a raised eyebrow, although he was already grabbing bowls and sitting down at the table. 

“It’s a special occasion.” 

They all shared a good laugh as they sat down, gathered around the table with the food laid out in front of them. Hoseok was about to dig in when he paused and looked to Kihyun who was cleaning up all the lids and cloths.

“Kihyun?” he called out.

Kihyun turned around quickly, his eyes wide. “Hm?”

Hoseok chuckled and said, “Won’t you join us to eat? You made all this food.”

“Oh, no, I couldn’t.” Kihyun smiled at him and Hoseok’s heart skipped. “I made it all for you guys so please enjoy! Plus, I should be getting back to work soon--” 

“Come on, Kihyun, sit and eat with us,” Hyunwoo said, pulling up a chair for him in between him and Hoseok. “Hyungwon will be coming by in a bit with Jongwon anyways.”

“He’s got the day off today?” Changkyun asked to which Hyunwoo replied that his shift didn’t start until late.

Kihyun looked reluctant to join them but after a moment, he walked over and sat down right next to Hoseok. Hoseok smiled at him and offered him a bowl and they both began to eat. As everybody began to converse with each other, Hoseok took the moment to speak to Kihyun.

“Hey, I don’t know if you remember me but I was the guy who carried you out of the fire.”

Kihyun choked on a small laugh under his breath as he replied, “Yeah, I remember. I remember your face very… clearly. I heard from Hyunwoo that you broke protocol for me and my son.”

Hoseok blushed with his spoon in his mouth. “Oh, right.” He laughed sheepishly and then added, “I promise you I’m qualified to be a firefighter.”

“Well, you risked your life to save me and my son so I have no doubts about that,” he joked. “I made most of this for you, anyways,” Kihyun admitted. Hoseok smiled because he thought Kihyun looked a little shy.

“For me?” Hoseok smiled. “It’s an honor as a firefighter, Kihyun, really. I’m flattered.” 

Kihyun smiled up at him and Hoseok felt something in his chest absolutely squeeze at the man before him. Kihyun was so sweet and so kind and Hoseok had only just met him. And he wanted to know more. 

“Please don’t be flattered,” Kihyun said softly, staring down at his lap. “It’s not a big deal to cook for someone I think is important.”

Hoseok felt his cheeks heat up and he cleared his throat. “Uh, have you tried the tofu?” he asked, trying to break the short silence between them. Although, it was nowhere near quiet with the other members of his squad still talking. He didn’t wait for Kihyun’s reply before taking a piece of tofu from his bowl and placing it in Kihyun’s. “You should try it,” he said. “It’s really good.” 

Kihyun stared down at his bowl and at where the tofu Hoseok placed before him sat before breaking out into laughter. It caught the attention of his squad members and they stared at Kihyun, who’s cheeks were turning pink from laughter. Finally, with sparkling eyes he said, “Hoseok, I know what the tofu tastes like. I made it.” 

“Oh--” Hoseok coughed into his hand, trying to hide the intensifying blush on his cheeks. “Um, right,” he croaked. He ignored the looks Changkyun and Jooheon were giving him as Kihyun’s phone pinged in his pocket.

“Oh, Hyungwon is here.” Then he laughed. “He can’t figure out how to unstrap Jongwon from his car seat. I’ll be right back, guys.” 

He got up and left the table and Changkyun immediately nudged Hoseok’s arm once he was out of sight.

“What?” Hoseok hissed over his bowl, his cheeks still hot.

“I saw that,” he whispered.

Hoseok swatted him away. “Saw what? There was nothing to see.”

Jooheon snickered under his breath. “Hoseok sharing his food  _ and  _ blushing? It looks like you kind of like Kihyun.”

“We just met!” 

“No wonder he took off his SCBA in the fire,” Changkyun said, nudging Jooheon this time with a wink. “Trying to impress Kihyun by being all buff and mighty.”

Hoseok’s jaw dropped at them. “You guys! I took it off because his son was not breathing!”

“Right, right, that joke might’ve been a bit too soon.” 

_ “Yeah, _ it was too soon.”

“You should ask him out.” 

Hoseok choked on his food then and Jooheon and Changkyun burst out into a fit of giggles. Betrayed, he sent a glare to Hyunwoo, who was the one who suggested him asking Kihyun out in the first place.

“Chief!” 

Hyunwoo smiled and shrugged. “It was just a suggestion. You look like you like him.”

“What is that supposed to mean--?!” 

“Your favorite nurse is entering!” 

The four of them were interrupted as Hyungwon entered noisily, dressed head to toe in his scrubs. Kihyun followed behind him closely as he carried Jongwon in his arms. Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat again because if Kihyun was attractive before, he was more attractive with a baby in his arms. 

“Hi honey,” Hyungwon said quietly to Hyunwoo as he bent down to peck his lips. “I see you’ve already eaten half of Kihyun’s cooking.” 

Hyunwoo shrugged as he pulled out the empty chair next to him for Hyungwon. “Good food is good food.”

“Damn right it is,” Hyungwon said as he sat down and grabbed a bowl. 

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun admonished as he stopped in front of his seat. “No swearing in front of my son, please.” 

Hyungwon paused, his cheeks already stuffed with food. “Oh… I’ve got some bad news, Kihyun. I kind of swore around him when we went to the park earlier.”

“...You were at the park for like four hours.”

“Well!” Hyungwon shrugged nonchalantly. “I guess what’s done is done!” 

“You swore around my son for four hours?!”

“Don’t worry, I only said damn,” Hyungwon chuckled. “It’s not like I said fuck or anythi-- oh, oops.”

“Hyungwon!” Kihyun glanced at Jongwon, who was too busy fiddling with a paper in his hands to pay attention. He sighed in relief because he probably hadn’t picked up the profanities then. “Obviously I can’t trust you to babysit him again.” 

“But he loves me!” 

“I’m sure he does.” Kihyun sent Hyungwon a dirty look as he set Jongwon onto the floor next to the table and bent down next to him. “Jongwon. Jongwon, do you remember Hoseok from the picture.” 

Jongwon looked up from his hands to gaze at Hoseok curiously. Hoseok smiled down at him as Jongwon asked, “This is him?” 

Kihyun nodded. “Do you want to give him the card you made?” he asked, pointing up at Hoseok. Softly, Jongwon nodded silently. “Okay, then you can give it to him now. Remember what to say.” 

Jongwon shuffled up closer to Hoseok, his eyes cast shyly on the floor as he approached. It made Hoseok smile because he probably got that habit from Kihyun. Jongwon stretched his arms out to him, a homemade card nestled in his fingers.

“Thank you for saving me and my daddy,” he said quietly.

Hoseok leaned down in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees as he accepted the card with a smile. “You made this for me?” he asked gently. Jongwon looked up at him and broke into a small, crooked smile as he nodded proudly. Hoseok chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Thank you very much.” 

The card in his hands was made of stiff, construction paper and it had crayon writing scrawled all over it as well as a messily drawn picture on the front. It was of Hoseok (he presumed, at least, since he couldn’t really tell who the drawing was of) and he was flying through the air, away from a burning building, while wearing a cape. 

He opened the card and pointed inside, “Jongwon, do you want to show me what you made?” Jongwon nodded and Hoseok grinned. “You want to come up here and sit with me then? We can read your card together.” Very easily, Hoseok hoisted Jongwon up onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him while holding the card in front.

“Jongwon wants to sit on your lap?” Kihyun asked, his eyes looking like they were full of disbelief as he sat back onto the chair next to Hoseok. “He usually never wants to sit with anybody except me.”

Hyungwon pouted from the across the table. “He doesn’t even want to sit in  _ my  _ lap most of the time.” 

Hoseok smiled at them both and simply shrugged. “Maybe I just happen to be really good with kids.” He turned his attention back to Jongwon and pointed at the flying figure on the card. “Who’s this, Jongwon?”

“You,” Jongwon answered quietly, bringing his small hands up to point at it also. 

“Am I a superhero?”

Jongwon turned to look at Hoseok and nodded. “It’s you,” he said again. Kihyun laughed softly through his nose as he watched them. 

“I’m a superhero, kind of. I don’t wear a cape though.”

Jongwon looked up at him in confusion. “What do you wear then?”

Hoseok laughed. “I wear a big, big suit! And a helmet! And an SCBA!”

“Heroes wear that?” Jongwon asked.

“Yup!”

“Hoseok, you don’t even  _ wear  _ your SCBA.”

  
  
  
  


“Hey.”

Kihyun was leaving now that lunch was done. Everyone had thanked him graciously for the food and now he had to get back to his bakery. He’d been away for too long probably. He was leaving Jongwon with Hyungwon for the rest of the day until he got back from work since Hyungwon’s shift didn’t start until late that night.

But the second he stepped out the door, Hoseok had rushed to stop him.

Kihyun paused in his steps, his keys jingling in his hand. “Hey,” he replied.

“Thanks again,” Hoseok said after a hesitant pause, “for making me and guys food. We don’t always get the chance to anything other than chili so… thanks again.” 

Kihyun smiled at him as he scuffed his feet on the ground.  _ Cute, _ Hoseok thought again. “Don’t thank me,” Kihyun said. “I should be thanking you for saving my life, honestly. Making you lunch can hardly begin to repay my debt to you.” 

Hoseok scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, please don’t think you’re indebted to me or anything! It’s my job, really, you don’t need to feel that way. It’s good enough that I was able to get you two out safe.” 

“Thank you so much,” Kihyun said with a soft smile.

Clearing his throat, Hoseok continued, “I-I, um… I know you guys are going through a rough patch right now, what with the fire and everything, and you still have to take care of your son on a daily basis while you work but--”

_ “Yes…?”  _ Kihyun prompted, his eyebrow rising. 

“I would love to take you out for dinner or something.” Hoseok coughed again as if it would distract Kihyun from what he just said. “Because I would imagine you must be really stressed out since you’ve got a kid and now your place burned down so it must be really tough for you right now. I don’t want to assume though! And I don’t want you to think I’m doing this because I feel sorry for you either! Because I also think you’re generally a really nice person, even though we’ve only talked for like an afternoon, and I think you should get a night out to yourself but--”

“Hoseok.” 

“Yeah?”

Kihyun smiled and laughed. “I’d love to. And you’re right, I do kind of need a night for myself.” He leaned in and whispered, “Between you and me, living with Hyungwon and Hyunwoo doesn’t exactly make life easier.” 

Hoseok laughed and then ran a hand through his hair. “When are you free? I’ll switch shifts with another guy and we can have a night out.”

“How’s Sunday night?” Kihyun asked as he started towards his car.

“Sunday-- yes! Sunday! Uh, we’ll catch a movie? And then dinner afterwards?”

“Sounds good!” 

“Okay! I’ll see you then!” 

Kihyun drove off with a small wave to Hoseok, who waved back until he was gone. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding as he headed back into the station with a light spring in his step. He didn’t realize he was smiling uncontrollably until he tried to stop and he couldn’t.

“Holy shit, you  _ actually  _ asked him out.”

“Jooheon!”

“Damn, props to you man, you’ve got balls of steel.” 

Hoseok squinted at him. “What are you  _ talking  _ about?” 

“We thought you were going to chicken out,” Changkyun explained. “But turns out you didn’t.”

“What do you mean chicken out?! It’s not like I was planning to ask him out as soon as I saw him.” They both gave him a look and Hoseok huffed, “I wasn’t!” 

Hyunwoo walked around the corner towards them and shrugged. “I don’t know, Hoseok, you looked smitten with him the second he came in with food.” 

“It’s not a date, I’m just going to take him on a night out so he can relax.”

Changkyun snorted. “Well,  _ we  _ never said it was a date, but since you said it was I guess it is one.” 

“You guys!” 

“Hoseok’s got a date,” Jooheon sang, laughing giddily.

Hoseok huffed in exasperation. “There’s nothing between us, alright? We just met.” 

“Whatever you say!” Changkyun sang as they walked away. Hyunwoo trailed behind them, chuckling to himself as Hoseok just sighed. 

Why was his squad so tiring? Besides, it’s not like he and Kihyun were really going on a date. They were just going to catch a movie and then have some dinner. Kihyun being really cute just happened to be a bonus (a big bonus that Hoseok really appreciated).

  
  
  
  
  


Hoseok thought Kihyun looked so attractive wearing just a sweater and jeans. He looked so simple and young, it was hard to tell he had a child. Everything about him radiated kindness and Hoseok just wanted to hold him in his arms and keep him safe. 

They agreed to meet in front of the theater like Hoseok suggested, and then chose what movie they wanted to watch from there. Hoseok didn’t allow him to pay a single penny for the snacks and drinks, insisting that he pay for it himself. He never missed a single time Kihyun blushed towards him. 

“So,” Hoseok began as they sat in the theater, waiting for the movie to begin, “how long have you owned your bakery?” 

Kihyun looked up in thought. “Well, I had it for… four years before Jongwon was born, I think? So at least seven years.”

“So Jongwon is…?”

“Biologically mine?” Kihyun asked with a raise of his eyebrow. “Yeah. He is.” He smiled at Hoseok. “It’s okay to ask, really. His mom and I split up when he was only a couple months old so… it’s fine.”

“Is she still around?” Hoseok asked.

“Not really,” Kihyun relied with a shrug. “But it’s alright. She’s off doing what she wants and so am I so we can’t exactly complain. And you know, I’m thankful since she helped me figure out that I’m, uh… not into girls, I guess you could say.” Kihyun laughed and Hoseok felt comfortable to laugh also. “So we split on even terms and she’s somewhere in Africa helping the animals or something. At least, last I heard.”

“You seem like a great father either way,” Hoseok said, “so you should be proud of yourself.”

“Thank you,” Kihyun said. 

Hoseok felt like Kihyun was thanking him way too much ever since they met. He couldn’t complain since every time Kihyun said thank you he would look down and his cheeks would flush a light pink. He figured, though, that he should probably talk about other things if he wanted to get to know Kihyun better.

It turned out that Kihyun loved dogs and thought humans as a species didn’t deserve them. He also thought that warm pastries were the best kind of feeling in the world and Hoseok agreed with him wholeheartedly. Kihyun liked action movies and romance movies, but he always had a soft spot for children’s musicals thanks to his son. Hoseok found out that Kihyun liked to sing Disney songs together with Jongwon whenever he gave him a bath. 

During the movie, Hoseok would lean over every few scenes to whisper something he found funny to Kihyun and Kihyun would smile so brightly, Hoseok had trouble even paying attention to the move in the first place. Their hands would graze every few moments they reached for the popcorn and Hoseok felt like one of those guys in movies going on their first dates that didn’t know whether or not he should make a move or not. But considering it was only their first date, Hoseok decided he would play it safe. 

(Hoseok wasn’t sure when their hangout night officially turned into ‘their first date together’ but he wasn’t about to object to it.)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dinner plans after the movie ended up falling through because Kihyun got a call from Hyungwon during the movie credits. Jongwon had woken up from his sleep, crying and calling for his dad so Kihyun had to go back. Hoseok drove him back to Hyungwon and Hyunwoo’s apartment, Kihyun apologizing profusely the whole way. He told him to stop apologizing though since it wasn’t his fault.

“I’m still sorry,” Kihyun said as they rode the elevator up to the apartment. He wrung his hands and then said, “I really wanted to get dinner with you after our movie. I’ll have to raincheck, I guess?” He looked at Hoseok hopefully. 

Hoseok smiled at him. “Hey, don’t worry about it.” Against his better judgment, he reached up to push some stray strands of Kihyun’s hair back and both of them took a moment to be surprised. Hoseok cleared his throat because something to be stuck in it again.

Luckily before the two of the could understand what happened between them, the elevator opened and they both walked down to Hyungwon’s apartment quickly. Kihyun unlocked the door with his key and walked in briskly, the sound of a crying boy promptly filling the air.

“Oh, you’re here!” Hyungwon exclaimed. He was carrying Jongwon in his arms, patting him in an attempt to comfort him. “Thank goodness. Jongwon has not stopped crying since he woke up.”

“Oh, baby,” Kihyun cooed. Jongwon was quick to reach out his arms as soon as he saw his father. Kihyun held him in his arms securely as he rubbed his back and whispered to him soothingly. “It’s alright, baby, daddy’s here. I’ll put him back to bed,” he told Hyungwon and Hoseok and began walking away. 

Once he was out of earshot, Hyungwon turned to Hoseok with a smug smile. “So how was your date?” he asked groggily.

Hoseok rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Aren’t you exhausted from your emergency room shifts or something? Don’t you want to go back to sleep?”

Hyungwon stretched his arms high above his head and yawned, “Yeah, maybe in a couple minutes. But definitely not until you tell me how it went.”

“Please just go back to bed.”

“I’m already wide awake.” Hyungwon gave him a close mouthed grin and sat down on his sofa, crossing his legs. “So, come on -- tell me how it went. Do you like him even more now?”

Hoseok’s cheeks flushed warmly and he kicked his foot on the ground. “Yeah,” he muttered. “It’s a shame it was cut short though.” 

“Must be.” Hyungwon couldn’t stop smiling.

“He’s such a great guy.” Hoseok smiled to himself. “We haven’t known each other very long but there’s something… familiar about him? I don’t know, but I do know that I really do like him.”

Hyungwon hummed. “That’s good to hear.” His eyes flickered to the hallway, watching for signs of Kihyun and when he saw none, he murmured, “You want to know something he told me?”

“...What?” 

Hyungwon leaned forward and whispered, “Listen, just between you and me? Kihyun thought you asked him on a date out of pity.”

“What?” Hoseok asked in partial shock. “Why would I do that?”

“That’s what I told him! But with his home going up in flames, a lot of people have been offering things to him out of pity and he hates it. Kihyun’s too proud to receive charity. Hell, he barely accepted my offer for him to stay with us. I’m sure he’s hoping that this wasn’t a pity date.”

Hoseok shoved his hands inside his jacket pockets. “It’s not, I promise! So--”

_ “So _ I’m expecting that the date tonight changed Kihyun’s mind about your intentions.” Hyungwon looked up at him with a smile, but Hoseok could see the seriousness in his eyes.

“I hope it did,” Hoseok said. “I think I’m starting to really like him, Hyungwon, and I wouldn’t want him to think otherwise.” He sighed. “Oh man, now I wish I had more time tonight to show him that--”

“Well, you  _ can.” _

It took Hoseok a couple seconds to figure out where Hyungwon’s pointed gaze was directed at. But once he figured out that he was gesturing towards the bedroom Jongwon was still crying in, Hoseok’s mouth opened in acknowledgement and Hyungwon nodded. Once Hyungwon was sure Hoseok understood, he got up and announced he was going back to bed.

When Hoseok tiptoed into the room, he found Kihyun sitting on the edge of a single bed with Jongwon in his arms, still crying into Kihyun’s shoulders as he whispered comforting nothings.

“Hey there,” Hoseok whispered as he sat down next to Kihyun. Kihyun looked surprised he had come in to begin with but smiled welcomely. “You okay, little buddy?” Hoseok asked as he reached over to stroke Jongwon’s head. 

Kihyun looked down at Jongwon teasingly. “Are you okay?” he asked. “Can you tell Mr. Hoseok if you’re okay or not?” Jongwon only sniffed loudly and tucked his face back into Kihyun’s neck, making him laugh. “Aw baby, it’s okay. Daddy’s right here, he’s not going anywhere.” He kissed Jongwon’s forehead softly.

“Did he have a nightmare?” Hoseok asked in a hushed voice. 

Kihyun nodded and whispered back, “Ever since the fire. He usually sleeps with this purple stuffed animal he has but he hasn’t been sleeping well since it was lost in the fire. And it’s his first night sleeping without me since he lost it so he’s kind of restless.”

Hoseok pouted. “Poor kid. Hey Jongwon, you don’t have to be scared of fires! Because I’m here to protect you, remember?”

“That’s right, don’t you remember?” Kihyun asked gently as Jongwon pulled away from his shoulder. “Hoseok is here to save you from  _ all  _ the fires.”

Jongwon looked up at Hoseok with teary eyes. “All of them?” he hiccuped.

“All of them,” Hoseok told him with a smile. He stroked Jongwon’s wet cheek with the back of his hand. “So you don’t have to cry about them anymore because I’m going to put out all the fires!” 

“Really?” Jongwon whispered softly.

Hoseok nodded firmly. “I have my big boots and my helmet and my SCBA and my suit all so I can stop fires from hurting people! So don’t you worry, no fire is ever going to come near you again.”

Jongwon blinked at him innocently. “Promise?” he asked to which Hoseok nodded sincerely. Jongwon didn’t even pause for a moment before he was unlatching himself from Kihyun and reaching out to Hoseok instead.

“Jongwon--” Kihyun stammered, his eyes wide and surprised. 

“Oh--” Hoseok muttered as he took Jongwon into his arms. The tiny boy didn’t say anything, only wrapping his limbs around Hoseok now and resting his cheek on Hoseok’s shoulder as his sniffles died down. Hoseok chuckled as he pat his back slowly. “There, there,” he said. “You’re completely safe.”

Kihyun only stared at him in bewilderment with his arms crossed as he gaped at his son.

  
  
  
  


“Thanks again for helping out,” Kihyun said, leading Hoseok to the door. Jongwon was back in bed, safe and sound and fast asleep now, and Hoseok was ready to leave. “And sorry for bailing on dinner.”

“Don’t mention it, Kihyun, really,” Hoseok told him with a smile. Kihyun opened the door for him and he stepped out. “We’ll get dinner another time.”

“Like a second date…?”

Hoseok felt his chest swell up in warmth as he nodded. “Yeah, like a second date. If you’re up for that, that is.”

Kihyun bit his lip shyly as his hand gripped the apartment door. “I am.” 

“Then me too.” Hoseok grinned.

They just stood like that, smiling at each other on two sides of a door as if time stopped. It took just about all of Hoseok’s strength to not lean in and kiss Kihyun right there. So he cleared his throat (for what seemed like the hundredth time) and turned to leave, saying that he would message Kihyun the details of their next date when Kihyun put his hand on his arm to stop him. 

Blinking nervously, Kihyun leaned forward ever so slightly and left a soft, lingering kiss on Hoseok’s cheek. He stayed there for a second, giving Hoseok a moment to process what was happening before pulling away with a bright blush on his cheeks. Kihyun coughed this time, staring at the floor, thanking him one more before moving to close the door.

But Hoseok stopped him abruptly, placing both of his hands on his shoulders in the spur of the moment. Kihyun looked up at him from under his lashes and it would have taken a bigger man than Hoseok to stop himself from kissing Kihyun on the forehead right that second.

  
  
  
  
  


Their second date ended up being at an amusement park with Jongwon this time also and Hoseok won him a purple unicorn pillow pet for him to sleep with at night. Jongwon was so excited, the pillow pet didn’t leave his arms for days. Their second date was also when Hoseok learned that Jongwon’s face scrunched up whenever he kissed someone and receiving it was like receiving a kiss from a kitten. 

The way Kihyun smiled at him the whole day with sparkles in his eyes and a constant flush on his cheeks, though that may have been from riding so many rides together. They held hands for the first time on that date. 

But Hoseok’s favorite date was probably a couple dates later when they had taken Jongwon to an aquarium near the beach. Jongwon had skipped around happily, looking around at all the colorful fish as he held the purple unicorn pillow in his arms. Hoseok would switch between kissing Jongwon and Kihyun’s temples that whole day and the just thought the two of them were absolutely adorable. 

It was when Jongwon had stopped in front of a full wall tank of an open ocean exhibit, the fluorescent blue of the water illuminating his face in the dark room as he stared up in awe. Kihyun squat down next to him, one hand on Jongwon’s back and the other pointing up a giant sea turtle that was floating high above their heads. From behind, Hoseok saw them only as silhouettes against the wall of sea creatures and he didn’t think twice before snapping a photo with his phone.

Changkyun spotted it a week later as his phone’s new lockscreen and asked him if they were official. Hoseok told him not yet but smiled bashfully when he also said that he hoped that they would be soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
“Oh, hey Kihyun, what are you doing here?” 

“Jooheon!” Kihyun exclaimed. He jumped slightly as Jooheon approached him. “I-I didn’t expect you here.”

“Me neither.” Jooheon raised an eyebrow at him curiously as he walked into the station. “How have you been doing? It’s been a couple weeks since I last saw you.”

Kihyun smiled politely. “Oh, I’m doing very well, thank you for asking. Jongwon and I are just about ready to move into a new apartment.”

“Really? Congratulations!” Kihyun nodded his thanks and Jooheon slowly asked, “What brings you to the station this early? You know our squad’s shift doesn’t start until for another hour.” 

“Yeah, I know…” Kihyun trailed off. He searched his mind for an explanation as if to why he was here. But instead he asked, “What are  _ you  _ doing here so early? You’re not usually here this early.”

“I came to fill in for one of the fireman that need to leave early,” Jooheon replied. A curious smile grew on his face. “How do you know I don’t come this early?”

Kihyun took a moment to be flustered, scratching the back of his neck. “Oh, um. I just came to drop something off for--”

“Hey, you’re-- oh.” Hoseok froze as he walked into the station. He stared wide-eyed at Jooheon and swallowed. “Oh, uh… I didn’t think anyone was here yet.”

Jooheon smiled smugly. “Yeah, Kihyun didn’t think so either.” 

“I just came here to give you your lunch,” Kihyun stammered, handing a small cloth wrapped lunchbox to Hoseok. “It looks like you two will probably start whatever you need to do early now so,” he cleared his throat, “I’ll get going.” 

Hoseok looked like he wanted to object but at the same time, Jooheon was looking at them both so smugly as if he had caught them in the middle of something. And perhaps he had, judging by how ready Kihyun looked to flee the scene. Kihyun said a quick goodbye to both of them, kissing Hoseok on his cheek and telling him he would see him tomorrow, then dashing out the door. 

Hoseok’s cheeks were pink as Jooheon stared at him quietly, his gaze boring straight through Hoseok’s soul. 

“So.” 

“So.”

“Want to… I don’t know -- explain what that was?” Jooheon smiled wider and Hoseok sighed. “Because if you don’t explain to me what’s going on, I’m going to tell chief that you sneak Kihyun in here to hook up before work--”

“That’s not what’s happening!”

Jooheon made a gesture with his hands as he sang, “Then go on and tell me why you two were meeting up here so early.” 

“You and Changkyun are really annoying about this, you know?”

“About what?” Jooheon blinked innocently. “We just want to know what’s going on? We have our favorite firefighter’s best interests at heart.”

“Your favorite firefighters are yourselves.”

“Okay, okay -- fair. But that doesn’t change what I said. If you don’t let me know what you and Kihyun are doing or I’m going to tell Hyunwoo and--”

“We were just meeting in the afternoon, alright? We do that sometimes since I work all night and he has to be home to take care of Jongwon. He brings me lunch and we talk for a bit.” He shrugged casually, as if proving a point to Jooheon. “That’s  _ all.” _

Jooheon smiled amusedly.  _ “Okay,”  _ he sang. “Whatever you say. As long as you didn’t bring him here to make out or something.”

“We haven’t even kissed yet,” Hoseok told him as he shot him a dirty look. 

Jooheon snorted. “You’re joking.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes at him and went to go put his lunch in the station fridge. Jooheon looked after him with a knowing smile. He would believe Hoseok for now but it wouldn’t mean he would stop playing around with him. 

  
  
  
  
  


The first time they really did kiss each other, Kihyun had been with him at the station, eating lunch with him and talking amiably. It was normal to see Kihyun around during lunch these days and Hyunwoo, Jooheon and Changkyun really never had a problem with it. The only problem they ever had was when Hoseok told them to shoo so that he could be alone with Kihyun, which normally meant the three of them had to go clean the firetruck by themselves as Hoseok got to hang out with his boyfriend. 

“Does Jongwon sleep better these days?”

Kihyun nodded warmly, reaching over to wipe some food off of Hoseok’s lip. “He sleeps very well now. He’s got his own room in the new apartment and he uses the unicorn as a pillow at night. He doesn’t even need me anymore!”

Hoseok chuckled at the image of Jongwon’s small face surrounded by the purple pillow as he slept. “That’s good though. He’s learning to sleep without his dad.”

“Except  _ I’m  _ the one having withdrawals,” Kihyun joked. Then he smiled softly and added, “Thank you, though. He’s really getting through this whole fire thing thanks to you and he really loves you.”

“Really?” Hoseok grinned. “Kihyun, that’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m sure it’s not the sweetest but… you’re welcome.” He reached over and held Hoseok’s hand on the table. 

They just sat there for a few moments, smiling at each other in silence when a loud alarm started blaring throughout the whole station. Kihyun jumped in his seat and Hoseok’s eyes darkened.

“Oh,” he murmured as he stood up from his seat. 

“Hoseok?” Kihyun asked softly as he stood up as well. His eyes were wide. “Is there--?”

“There’s a fire,” he confirmed with a nod. 

He didn’t bother to put his food away before he was already jogging towards the apparatus bay. Kihyun followed him carefully, making sure to not get in his way as he grabbed his gear and started getting dressed.

“Where’s the situation?” Hoseok asked out loud.

Hyunwoo shouted back, “We have a small brush fire because of some kids in the park trying to start a barbecue.”

Kihyun watched with concentrated eyes as Hoseok and Hyunwoo kept barking information at each other and Changkyun and Jooheon hopped into the firetruck and turned on the sirens. The red lights glared brightly as they spun around the room and the fire department’s garage door started opening. Hyunwoo had jumped onto the truck now as Hoseok was lifting the oxygen tank around his waist. 

“Hoseok…?” 

Hoseok looked up as Kihyun approached him. He smiled reassuringly. “Yeah?”

“Um.” Kihyun wrung his hands nervously. “You’re going to be careful, right?”

“Are you worried for me?” Hoseok smiled crookedly as he fastened the tank onto his back. “You don’t need to be worried, Kihyun. I’ve got this covered.”

“Hoseok, hurry up, man!” Jooheon yelled from the truck. 

“I’m right here!” Hoseok called back. He turned back to Kihyun and grinned at him. “Don’t you worry about me,” he said again. “I’ll be fine!” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kihyun’s forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” he exclaimed as he grabbed his SCBA and helmet and ran towards the truck. 

He was halfway onto the firetruck when he felt Kihyun’s hand tug at the bottom of his heavy jacket and he turned around. From where he stood on the truck’s step, he was towering a couple inches over Kihyun as he held onto the truck with one hand.

“Be safe, okay?” Kihyun told him, his hands gripping his jacket. “Be absolutely safe.”

Hoseok smiled down at him. “I will,” he promised.

They didn’t need to speak to each other to understand what they both wanted next. Kihyun tiptoed up, his eyes fluttering shut as Hoseok bent his back down to connect their lips together. It was soft and sweet and every Hoseok could have wanted when he dreamt of kissing Kihyun. Kihyun’s lips were perfect as they kissed. Hoseok would have loved to stay like that forever and just kiss a bit longer, but duty called. Kihyun’s lips nipped at his slightly only when he pulled away, his irises blown as he bit his lip. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Hoseok told him affectionately. He gave him a bright grin and Kihyun broke out a smile of his own.

He jabbed a finger at Hoseok’s SCBA and said, “Don’t you dare take this off.” 

Hoseok laughed. “I won’t!” He placed it over his face and fastened it as he sat down in the firetruck. Changkyun started pulling out of the apparatus bay and Hoseok smiled as Kihyun watched them leave.

“Bro,” Jooheon said once they were on the way, “that was disgusting.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


A few weeks later, Jooheon heard Hoseok making plans with Kihyun to meet early before their shift at the station again for one of their more private dates, so Jooheon decided that he wanted to have some fun and the best way to do that was to bring Changkyun and Hyunwoo to interrupt their date and probably annoy Hoseok a little more. 

Changkyun and Hyunwoo had been excited to join in on the tomfoolery (mostly Changkyun was, but Hyunwoo tagged along because Jooheon offered to buy him lunch). They were more than eager to poke fun at Hoseok. Hoseok had been the butt of most of their jokes lately anyways; they even called him loverboy during work just to piss him off. Watching Hoseok get flustered was hilarious and Jooheon couldn’t get enough of it.

Except when Jooheon and the others pushed open the door loudly, they found Kihyun with his arms wrapped around Hoseok’s neck, kissing him slowly and sensually and the door had jarred him so suddenly that he let out a small undignified scream. Hoseok held him tightly with his eyes wide and surprised as the rest of his squad members stared back awkwardly in silence. Hyunwoo was the first to break the quiet.

“Jooheon, you said they would just be talking.”

“Well, that’s what I thought!”

“I’m going to need to wash my eyes out, holy shit--”

But then Changkyun’s eyes widened as he gasped out loud, covering his hand with his mouth as he slowly broke into a smile. “Wait a second…” he said airily. He pointed at Hoseok and Kihyun (who were still frozen in each other’s arms) and exclaimed, “So you guys are a thing now right? You’ve got to be.”

“A  _ thing? _ What does he mean?” Kihyun asked as he looked up to Hoseok. 

“He’s asking if we’re official.”

“You never confirmed that for him?” Kihyun asked Hoseok, who shook his head. Kihyun gave Changkyun a weird look. “Then, yeah, we’ve been official since about a month ago.”

The excited shriek Changkyun let out were a bit on the ungodly side. (Followed by Jooheon saying, “You didn’t know that? They kissed, like, right in front of us,” and Changkyun replying with, “I was in the driver’s seat!”)

  
  
  
  
  


“Jongwon, are you ready for today?”

Jongwon nodded excitedly, his hands curled around the purple unicorn pillow pet still as he exclaimed, “Yes!”

Today was his fourth birthday and today Hoseok had promised to show him all the firefighting equipment, and most importantly, let him sit in front of the firetruck. Kihyun figured that ever since he and Hoseok had started dating, Jongwon’s interest in becoming a firefighter had grown exponentially. Jongwon had always wanted to be a superhero of sorts, always jumping around the room whenever he watched his favorite hero cartoons as he pretended to fly around with them. And Kihyun knew that Jongwon regarded Hoseok as some sort of hero. 

When they arrived at the station, Hoseok was already there to greet him, looking pristine in his collared navy shirt. “There’s the birthday boy! You ready get a good look around?”

Jongwon nodded excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Hoseok took his hand. Kihyun chuckled at the sight and said, “He’s been waiting all week for this.” 

“Really? Have you been waiting all week, Jongwon?” Hoseok asked the boy.

“Yes!” Jongwon nodded as he followed Hoseok to the apparatus bay. 

They started at where all the firefighter’s uniforms were and Hoseok took the time to show Jongwon each important piece of clothing and tell him what they protected. Jongwon would repeat after everything he told him -- the boots protected his feet, the jacket protected his chest, he helmet protected his head, the gloves protected his hands and so on. Curiosity was so prominent in Jongwon’s eyes that Kihyun couldn’t help himself from smiling. Hoseok let Jongwon wear his jacket and the small boy nearly collapsed from trying to wear the sheer weight of it. 

“Oh!” Kihyun exclaimed with laughter as Jongwon stumbled. He bent down and rolled up the sleeves to the best of his ability even though it did little to help Jongwon fit at all. “There you go, baby.”

Jongwon smiles so brightly and his eyes become little crescents that both Hoseok and Kihyun need a second to take it in before Hoseok is hoisting Jongwon up onto his shoulders and parading him towards the firetruck. 

“And here’s Big Red herself!” Hoseok announced, reaching out to give the engine car a loud smack.

“It’s got a name?” Kihyun asked with a snort.

“Of course she’s got a name,” Hoseok said matter-of-factly. Then he pointed up at the ladder that laid on the top of the truck and to Jongwon he asked, “Jongwon, do you know what that’s for?”

“For climbing?” he replied unsurely.

“Yup, for climbing! For reaching cats, especially.” Then he pointed the deflated hose that coiled on the side of the truck. “And what’s this for?”

“Water!” Jongwon proclaimed. “For the fire!”

“That’s  _ right!” _ Hoseok said proudly, bouncing Jongwon up and down on his shoulders. He started walking towards the front of the truck then, saying, “Now I’m going to let you meet a good friend of mine. He’s in charge of driving us around when there are emergencies and he’s also in charge of turning the lights on and off.”

He brought him to the front where Changkyun was sat and waiting. He smiled brightly upon seeing Jongwon. “Hey!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “My name is Changkyun. You’re Jongwon, right?”

Jongwon replied, “Yes! Today’s my birthday!”

“Well, happy birthday! Do you want to come sit up here with me? I’ll show you all of the buttons.” Jongwon nodded excitedly and Hoseok passed him off onto Changkyun’s lap. Once Jongwon was properly secure and occupied, Kihyun pulled Hoseok to the back of the firetruck and pecked him on the nose.

“You’re great with Jongwon,” he said in a hushed tone. “I can’t even begin to tell you how happy he is right now.”

“No worries, I can tell.” Hoseok winked.

Kihyun laughed brightly. “Yeah, I’m sure you can. He’s so happy, Hoseok, I’m so glad. And I’m so thankful for you for being able to make him this happy.” He kissed Hoseok’s cheek loudly. “It’s like he’s seeing a hero of his in the flesh every time he sees you.”

“Me? A hero?” Hoseok chuckled as he circled his arms around Kihyun’s waist and brought him closer.  _ “Hardly. _ I don’t wear any fancy capes.” 

“Heroes don’t need fancy capes,” Kihyun replied as he wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck.

“You’re right,” Hoseok said as he leaned their foreheads together. “I wear a helmet and an SCBA.”

Kihyun hummed. “You don’t even wear your SCBA though?”

Hoseok only snorted at that and Kihyun grinned. He pulled him in for a kiss then, immediately starting to melt into the feeling of Kihyun’s lips on his when the siren on the truck went off loudly. They both jumped, pulling away from each other in surprise before relaxing at the sound of Jongwon’s laughter. They smiled at their own startle, laughing it off as they pulled each other in for a kiss again. 

So yeah, Hoseok might have broken protocol that one time and he got a good scolding out of it, but it turned out, breaking protocol was the best risk he ever made. Because that risk brought him the greatest father and son he’d ever meet in his life that made him feel more complete than he had ever felt before. And yeah, Hoseok really only considered it doing his job but Kihyun and Jongwon saw it as him being a hero -- their hero. And Hoseok didn’t need to wear a cape to be that hero for them.

He just had to wear his SCBA.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be 5k AT MOST but somehow turned into this 15k behemoth that i love very much  
> jongwon is my favorite baby from mxray if u cannot tell lol even tho this is more about kihyun and hoseok 
> 
> also hello come follow me on twitter (@kkulseoki) bc im new and looking for monbebe mutuals !!! 
> 
> <333


End file.
